


I wondered for the longest time

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [9]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Relationships: None
Series: Spiral [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530
Kudos: 2





	I wondered for the longest time

When can I see you again  
I thought for the longest time  
Will I see you again  
I wondered for the longest time

Finally came the day when I see you again  
You were still the same  
So kind and thoughtful  
We talked again  
For the shortest time

Your friends made me realized  
I was still blaming myself  
For hurting the person who loved me the most  
For hurting the person who comforted me the most  
I hurt you  
And yet you didn't blame me  
And I blamed myself

Thinking back about it now  
If only I had word a few things differently  
If only I had said a few more words  
Our relationship would have a chance and wouldn't have ended

But at that time  
At that moment  
That was the best we could both do  
In the capacity we were in

I rushed in with my emotions first  
Knowing I was falling into a vicious cycle I had to break.  
Toxic  
No you weren't  
It wasn't our relationship that was toxic  
I was the one falling into a toxic cycle alone

To break the cycle  
I had to break your heart  
The first time I was selfish  
I broke your heart

This was a case of a badly planned convo  
And also the result of an inexperienced person trying to solve what they can  
Though failing very badly at it


End file.
